Secret Voyeur
by ncislaaddict123
Summary: Written for the 1000 Island Smut Challenge on Facebook's Fanfiction and Original Fiction's concrit group. Some Kensi Deeks action with a surprising twist. One shot.


A/N This was written for the 1000 Island Smut Challenge on Facebook.

* * *

Secret Voyeur

" _Hellooooooo?_ " With that Kensi let herself in Deeks Apartment. Dressed in a mid thigh floral floating summer dress.

Monty was at a friends.

Earlier the day they finished their current case and were looking forward to the evening.

As usually they had an argument about Kensi's eating habits. Deeks began to question her awfully enormous inhaling of fast - and junk food consumed.

Kensi on the other hand insisted that she 'can' eat healthy. Deeks just had trouble to contain his laughter. And he was in luck because of a expected punch in the arm. And a ringing cellphone.

Here we are in Deeks' Apartment Kensi in the kitchen with Dinner.

Well it wasn't ready yet. She also wanted to proof that she can actually cook.

The table was set beer in the fridge. A mac & cheese gratin in the oven...

She was so engrossed into her task to prepare a salad that she didn't hear her partner coming out of the bedroom with only board shorts on he leaned against the doorframe and watching her in his kitchen, his imagination began to run wild as he thought of all the possibilities ...

With the salad done she turned a bit fast around... startled she dropped the Salad Bowl onto the floor in front of Deeks.

It was so fast that neither of them could catch it. The bowl shattered and the contents of it landed everywhere.

They shared a look and then burst out laughing. They picked up the pieces and in the process Kensi cut her forefinger.

Deeks gently grabbed her hand and took said finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

He expected a punch on his arm. Instead Kensi surprised him by stepping forward. Marty feeling bold circled his other arm around her waist. And pulled her close to him.

He took kensis finger out of his mouth and examined it. " 1000 island?"

Kensi nodded totally frozen in the moment. "My favourite" Deeks acknowledged and kissed the tip of her finger.

By the time they were flushed against each other.

There eyes locked and both could see the desire the want the imagination what can be... the next moment there mouths met in a first tender kiss soft and comfortable fitting like 2 puzzle pieces.

On there own they unconsciously made it to the living room. There hands roamed over them exploring each other. Marty found his hands on Kensi's neck and unwind the neckholder straps and loosened them to let them fall free off her body . To his surprise she wore nothing more than the dress.

His hands ghosted over her back over her shoulders to cup her breasts, fondling her nipples... that got him a soft moan from her. His hands traveled to her back again and to her ass.

'God,' he thought, 'she is perfect.'

Marty kneaded and stroked her rear. Occasionally he slipped in between her crack to grace the entrance of her lovebox...

Shivering at that touch and the promise of more she parted her legs to give him more leverage. Which he welcomed and began to fondle her. She leaned in and began to kiss him hungrily and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her hands at the waistband of his board shorts and pushed downwards. Marty knowing what Kensi intend, helped her to get rid of it. They parted to admire each other Kensi eyed his proud full standing pecker and sank to her knees …

She tentatively began to stroke him. Memorizing every detail of Martys beautiful cock.

Than she skillfully let him into the warmth of her mouth. Kensi let her tongue slide against the underside from base to tip of his head tasting the precum that was already oozing out of him then circled the sensitive head a few times humming in progress.

The noises she heard made her even more wet as she already was.

Marty fisted her hair and pulled her a bit back to signal her to stand up again. Guiding her to his comfy sofa and laid her on her back and got on top of her between her endless legs.

He began to kiss her again and then mad his way downwards. Paying attention to each breast with liking and biting the sensitive spots while the other was sensual insulted by his free hand which kneaded the other breast and pinching her nipple. His other hand mad its way down and began to stroke her lips grazing her clit now and then...

He slipped in between them entered her fondling and working her clit now fully intending to get her to the edge..

Now she wiggled and circled her hips in order to get more friction. Kensi couldn't form a coherent thought. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening.

.. his mouth joined in and licked her.

His beard an additional stimulation was her ending and her climax erupted from her.

Marty made his way up again and kissed her passionately.

C'mon princess I am not done with ya and with that he positioned her on her knees and hands and got between her legs again.

He parted her ass cheeks and began to play with her whole and got down to her entrance. He loved the taste of her couldn't get enough of it.

Her groaning and moaning encouraged him and made him harder than he was ever before. He wasn't surprised that she had that effect on him.

Marty couldn't stand it anymore he had to be in her...

He moved up closer and let his cock slip in between her vulva and up her crack between her ass cheeks.

"Marty will you stop playing ... please I need you and I want it _hard_ ..." Kensi impatiently ordered...

The smirk on his face was enough answer...

So he did just that.

His pace was slow at first and then he increased his speed. He rammed his cock into her and she loved every minute of it. His balls were slapping against her clit and send jolts of pleasure thru her body. Her whole being was vibrant and sensitive .

Marty grabbed her leg and lifted it to get a different angle.

A cry signaled him he was hitting her G spot now and drove her steadily towards the edge...

As he felt her semblance crack he let go of her leg but told her to hold it.

His fingers found her clit again and in combination of his trusts and fondling drove her over the edge fast.

Her screaming filled the entire Apartment and as her muscles spasmed Marty couldn't hold it any longer and came loud.

They untangled from each other and situated themselves onto the sofa and Marty threw a blanket over them.

They cuddled and kissed til they both fell asleep.

Oblivious to both of them, Marty's work laptop was open and on the coffee table.

That wasn't the issue...

* * *

As they strode into work both were called into ops.

Just Eric and Nell were there.

As soon as Marty and Kensi entered Nell secured the room and eyed them both.

Kensi and Deeks didn't know what to make of it til Eric began to speak.

" Yesterday Hetty ordered me to look into all of our laptops to ensure that they were secure."

Then Nell continued " I helped him and we got access to the programs on them and tested them so that they were working properly."

Eric chimed in, "as we were working on your laptop Deeks we .."

Now he and Nell shared a glance and blushed slightly.

Eric continued, "well lets just say Deeks, we got a nice cumshot and a impressive ejacalatory scream on camera."

With that Nell gave them a copy and ensured them that was all the evidence...

She unlocked the doors and Kensi and Deeks fled out of the room...

* * *

Later that night as they lay entwined on the couch Deeks turned to Kensi, "Princess, Next time we cook together…."

Kensi sighed, "We always end up like this." She smiled, snuggled him and fell asleep.

After all who were they to mess with fate.


End file.
